


Breeding Green

by Smutslug



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: A/B/O, Aged-Up Pidge | Katie Holt, Breeding, Dildos, Egg Laying, F/M, Knotting Dildos, Medical Examination, Rutting, Sex Toys, The galra has alphas/betas/omegas
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-12
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-01-29 17:08:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21413677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smutslug/pseuds/Smutslug
Summary: Earth is invaded by the Galra and Pidge sees no other way to get off the planet than by signing up for the Empire's breeding program. How could she say no when the benefits could help her find Sam and Matt.
Relationships: Pidge/Galra, Pidge/Zarkon (Voltron)
Comments: 20
Kudos: 86





	1. Stepping off Earth

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote most of this fic before I even started on Good Girl, but at some point part of the fic got corrupted and I abandoned it due to the demotivation it caused. I decided to brush the dust of it as it had some neat ideas and I like the parts that survived. I cannot promise this will be completed as I wish to focus on Good Girl and Unharmed, but it's here if you want to read it.

Pidge gazed up at the info board, scanning for any jobs she could be qualified for. But like every other day there was nothing but heavy manual labor she would never be accepted for.

The Galra always needed workers, but never anything fit for her physique. Or her intellect, while superior compared to the common man was antiquated in the eyes of the Galra.

Pidge sighed.

The last five years had been tough. Her mom died less than a year after the Kerberos incident and just months after the Galra Empire invaded.

The human race had not stood a chance and the few that had resisted had felt the full wrath of the Empire. The smoldering crater that was once the American east coast stood testament to the cruelty they could commit. The other countries in the world had surrendered willingly after the excessive show of power.

And now Pidge stood here, looking for jobs that didn't exist, barely scraping by, surrounded by millions of others in the same situation, the bulk of them only surviving due to the bare minimum rations the Empire provided its new "citizens".

Pidge was about to turn her nose homewards when her eyes caught glimpse of a new infoboard. A large one emblasoned with the mark of the Galran Empire, purple large and glowing in the dim light.

Pidge edged herself closer through the crowd curiosity bubbling inside her.

"Galra-human Breeding Program" said the board with large glowing letters.

Her heart sank. No way. She would never stoop that low, not in a thousand years.

She was about to turn and leave when she noticed the "Benefits"-section.

Good pay, high quality medical care, off-planet living expenses all paid for, personal shuttle, and most importantly, for life.

For life.

There was no future on Earth. Not for her, not for anyone. And the only way to leave Earth was as part of the workforce.

Or like this.

Her hand trembled as she raised it towards the terminal below the board, typing in her name and ID number and then pressing enter.

\-----

Pidge sat by the window staring up at the dark ominous clouds. If she was lucky she could spot the stars once in a while when the thick layer of smog cleared for a split second.

She wondered if her father and brother were still out there.

The only reason she could afford her small flat was due to her knack for tinkering, repairing broken electronics for other humans, sometimes even Galra, depending on what they needed repairing.

The knock on the door startled her and she scrambled for the door.

"Who is it?" She knew well enough to be careful opening for strangers in these trying times.

"We are here regarding your application,” a sharp voice replied from the other side.

Her heart jumped. She qualified?

She opened the door and stared up at the Galran before her, she had seen enough of them to know that this one was an officer, flanked by two droid sentries no less. 

In the beginning she had found the sentries fascinating, now they did nothing but frighten her. And no wonder why after seeing them brutally beat down or outright kill anyone standing in the way of their orders.

The officers purple fur and dark armor was a stark contrast to the hallway outside. The golden glowing eyes taking in every detail of her being, judging her. She could never get used to those eyes.

"Katherine Holt?"

"Y-yes?" She couldn't hide her nervousness.

"Come with me." The galra turned to leave.

"Can I at least pack some of my things?"

"We leave in five doboshes, with or without you." The officer said and narrowed his eyes, clearly annoyed she had not already prepared. She quickly dubbed him McGrumpyface in her head.

She rushed through her things, grabbing everything she might regret leaving behind, before running back to the door to see McGrumpyface still standing there waiting impatiently.

They lead her outside to a small shuttle and boarded without a word. The officer pointed her to one of the seats and she sat obediently, strapping herself in and clutching her bag close to her chest.

McGrumpyface sat down in the adjacent seat crossing his arms over his chest, still with that annoyed look plastered on his face.

Pidge tried to avert her gaze onto anything but him, instead taking in all the technological details of the shuttle.

When the shuttle took off she felt a mix of worry and excitement, she was going off-world after all, once a dream she had since childhood.

It was a long trip and she wondered if she was the only candidate or if others were simply picked up in other locations.

\-----

The shuttle docked with what Pidge assumed was a battle cruiser, she had seen pictures of them when the invasion began, the large angular hull and sharp edges floating menacingly in space, or above cities as quintessence powered weaponry obliterated anything below.

She took a deep breath and followed the officer out of the shuttle into what looked like a loading bay, the two sentries just behind.

If it wasn't for the dread in her stomach she would have enjoyed seeing the alien vessel this up close. It didn't stop her from absorbing as much as she could from her surroundings, taking in the strange purple light and long corridors, but she couldn't shake the feeling that this had been one big mistake.

The officers came to a halt outside a set of large purple doors. He turned towards Pidge and said with a stern tone: "You will be assigned a suite. You will clean yourself thoroughly and dress in the clothes provided and then present yourself for examination. Any questions you might have can wait until after the examination is complete."

She swallowed, nodded nervously and then the officer opened the door letting her inside.

A long hallway stretched on, with doors lining both sides, and they walked by at least twenty of them before the Galra stopped, opening the nearest door by touching the panel next to it.

"We will fetch you in half a varga."

The suite as he called it was nothing more than a single room with a connected bathroom. A bed in the corner and a small table with a chair, and a closet near the door. A neatly folded bundle of cloth laid on the bed. No windows or simulated sunlight. Just purple light.

She slumped down on the bed, breathing deeply. 

_ You can do this pidge. Think of the benefits... _

She breathed out sharply and undressed, heading to the shower.

The water was warm and a blessing, relieving her of some of the stress. She couldn't remember the last time she had a proper shower. Clean water had become harder to come by for most of the population in the years following the invasion as the Empire stripped the planet of its resources. Earth was left barren and empty.

After drying her hair as best as she could she slipped on the pale purple robe. The fabric was heavy but soft to the touch and more importantly covered most of her body.

When the officer returned she followed him without a word.

Her heart beat heavily in her chest, almost painfully, the closer they got to their destination.

The hallways never changed from it's dark purple walls and bright magenta lights. It started to hurt her eyes.

They stopped in a room that was a lot brighter than the hallway outside and the officer turned and left.

Two Galra in what she assumed was medical garb stood by an examination table.

The Galra before her held a pad and stylus while the other was preparing several different metallic instruments on a small table.

"Sit," the one with the pad ordered and she hesitantly sat down on the examination table.

"We will be committing a full evaluation of your health. Please answer all questions truthfully to speed up the process," the same galra exclaimed and she nodded in confirmation.

They raised the table to their prefered height, which in her opinion might have been a bit too high up, but made sense due to their height. Galrans were tall creatures after all.

The other Galra held out a syringe and several clear test tubes, indicating he wished to take a blood sample. She pulled up the sleeve of her robe and let him place a tourniquet and set the needle. She closed her eyes and bit her lip in a vain attempt at ignoring the procedure. She hated having her blood drawn, always made her nauseous something awful.

Meanwhile the other grabbed her other arm, sliding the sleeve up and started to examine her muscles. Squeezing and prodding for a while until he seemed to be content and typed down his findings on the pad before he moved onto her legs.

In her mind she dubbed him Mr. Grabby while the other got the equally fitting Mr. Stabby.

Mr. Stabby filled three vials of her blood before she dared opening her eyes again, as he removed the needle and covered the wound with a bandaid.

Mr. Stabby walked away with the vials leaving her alone with Mr. Grabby that continued to examine her muscle mass. He eventually moved on to her face, taking hold of her head with both hands, moving it carefully from side to side to take in all her details. The fine fur on his fingers tickled her slightly but she ignored it. His claws were luckily quite dull.

Mr. Stabby got back and picked up the pad and typed furiously.

"Are you on any type of medication?" He asked as Mr. Grabby shined a light into her eyes making her tear up.

"No."

"Any sickness or medical conditions in your family?"

"Nothing I am aware of, except for a few cases of nearsightedness on my father's side." Mr. Stabby nodded and typed the info down.

"I assume that includes STDs as well?"

"None that I am aware of."

"When was your last menstruation?"

"Nine days ago." The questions were quite personal alright.

"Have you copulated before, with a human or other?"

"What? No." The "other" part caught her off guard. Apparently interspecies relationships were more common in the Empire than she thought.

"Lay down," Mr. Grabby ordered and picked up one of the silvery instruments on the table.

Pidge hesitated but laid down, the cold surface seeping through her robe making goosebumps spread like fire across her body.

"Relax your body." Mr. Grabby requested and pulled her robe back exposing her nethers which made Pidge blush furiously.

Relax? Was not gonna happen!

As Mr. Grabby bent down at her crotch spreading her legs, Mr. Stabby placed a steady hand on her shoulder, more to keep her in place than be reassuring.

She took a deep breath and closed her eyes. She did everything she could to ignore everything that was going on down there.

She didn't know how long it took, just that when he straightened up again she was very relieved.

"Done. Everything seems to be in order." The other galra nodded and walked around the table and helped her sit up again.

They finished up by checking her pulse, her teeth and her reflexes. And last they weighed her.

Mr. Stabby checked the pad one last time before turning to his colleague.

"Her blood samples came out fine except for signs of slight malnourishment."

"Same goes for her body mass," Mr. Grabby replied "We will need to set her on a correctional diet to get her numbers up."

Mr. Stabby nodded back and they started to pack up.

"Miss Holt, the examination is complete and we consider you fit for our program. Any questions?" Mr. Grabby said.

"When will I...?" She didn't really know how to word it.

"Insemination will happen at a later time. For now you will be confined to your suite where you will eat and rest. We will give you a new examination in a week to determine if the diet is sufficient."

"Okay." She didn't really have any objections to that.

"Any other questions?" She couldn't think of any, and she would probably regret it later,

but she shook her head.

"Good." And as if reading his mind the same sentries from before stepped into the room to take her away.

Back in her suite she stumbled into the bathroom and threw up mere moments after the sentries closed the door.

_ Stress induced symptoms, _ she mumbled to herself.

She ripped off the robe and stepped back into the shower, turning the heat up as far as her body could take it before sinking to the floor.

She felt violated.

It wasn't much different from a normal doctors examination, but it still felt wrong.

She did not feel clean.

When she finally stepped out from the bathroom she noticed someone had placed a tray of food on her table.

While the feeling of having someone enter her suite while she was at her most vulnerable was a thought that sickened her, the prospect of food pushes it out of her mind.

Removing the lid of the biggest square bowl she found a steaming dish of meat and lentils with a greasy sauce. It looked and smelled amazing.

The smaller bowl contained steamed vegetables and the smallest bowl something she figured was a kind of dessert. It all looked completely alien to her, with the "wrong" colors on the wrong parts. Didn't stop her from eating it all. It tasted divine.

With her stomach full for the first time in months she laid down on the bed sighing deeply.

Maybe this was worth it just for the food alone.

The bed was nice too.

Now if only something could be done with the purple light.

Her answer came a few minutes later as the light dimmed except for a faint line along the edges of the room near the floor and it was enough for her to fall asleep.

\-----

Awoken by the light growing in strength again she sat up taking in her surroundings. At first she was confused over her location, but after rubbing the sleep out of her eyes a bit she recognises the room she was given.

Then the door flew open and she grabbed the sheets in panic to cover herself as a sentry droid walked in with a new tray of food and a new bundle of clothes. It picked up the old tray and was out the door before she could say a word.

She hesitated for a moment, thinking it might return before she pushed the sheets off herself and picked up the clothes. They were similar to a pyjamas, but with shorter sleeves.  _ Comfy fabric though _ , she thought and put them on.

They food tray contained the same square bowls, this time with what looks like pasta with a dark red sauce and a piece of bread with lots of nuts and seeds. Not what she would consider breakfast food, but she was not one to complain.

It was tasty and she washed it down with the cold mineral water that came with it.

She spent the morning exploring her room, fully aware she might be under surveillance, but her curiosity got the better of her. There was no lightswitch so she would be at the mercy of the dimmer settings, hoping they were set to a reasonable human timetable and not some crazy alien one.

The bathroom provided everything she needed even a toothbrush and comb for her hair. A brush would have been prefered but she took what she got. Kinda pissed on herself for not bringing her own.

The door out was locked. It didn't really surprise her, they had mentioned she would be "confined" to her suite after all. So she settled down on the bed with her bag looking through all the things she brought with her.

Her laptop, her now probably useless phone, a few of her favorite clothes, Matts glasses...

She couldn't help it as tears welled up.

"Look, Matt. I got into space too," she said bittersweet. "Not exactly the way I had hoped though." She bit her lip and wiped the tears away.

She put the glasses down on the nightstand and picked up her laptop, turning it on and settling down on the bed with it. Maybe she could hook up to the Galras equivalent of wifi.

\-----

The days crawled past.

If not for the prospect of delicious food and the varm soft bed she would have considered finding a way to escape the room somehow.

She was growing stir crazy and while the thought of what is going to happen to her in the immediate future loomed above it currently didn't really bother her.

It was scary, by all means, but now that the biggest fright was over, she was more determined to see this to the end. It seemed professional enough and that was a great relief.

So used to only the sentries walking in and out of her room she jumped when someone knocked on the door.

Mr. Grabby and Mr. Stabby walked in, the latter carrying a box. He put it down on the bed and motioned to make her stand.

"Stand here." He said and pointed at the floor. That section of the floor had square lines carved into it. She just assumed it was an aesthetic choice.

The moment she stepped onto the square the lines lit up and galran numerals appeared, it hadn't done that before, and Mr. Grabby typed them down on his pad.

"The diet is coming along nicely. We will take new blood samples in a couple of quintants," Mr. Grabby said.

"Until then we advice you to familiarize yourself with galran anatomy." Mr. Stabby pointed at the box and then they both left the room and locked the door.

She stared at the box and managed to build up enough courage to tear off the lid.

Her shock stricken face could only be matched by the blush coloring her cheeks a deep red.

Inside was three dildos. And a bottle of lube. And by the look of it they were all modelled after Galra genitalia, and they were quite different from each other.

She knew that Galra had subraces, all capable of reproducing even with their distinctive differences. Some had fur, other scales, and some had both. Some even had tails.

But she had no idea that their penises also differed so greatly in design.

The smallest of the three had a narrow shaft with deep ridges running parallel with the shaft and a pointy tip, making it rather bumpy.

The second was wider at the middle than the base, the tip rather plump and wide. The ridges looked more like armor plating, something you would see on a snake or lizard. On their bodies, not their dicks mind you.

The largest was girthy with a broad head and thick shaft, and something she swore looked like a knot.

She wondered if they were to scale. Just the thought of being mounted on a dick the size of the largest one made her shudder. No way.

She left that one in the box and brought the two other and the bottle of lube over to her nightstand.

They were both soft, but rigid enough to stand on their own. The material something akin to silicone.

She couldn't lie to herself. She had always wanted toys, proper good quality ones. They were a rarity after the invasion and not something she could ever afford. Didn't stop her from making a makeshift vibrator at some point from scrap electronics though.

She had nothing better to do so she pulled down her pants, made herself comfortable on the bed and brought her fingers to her clit.

Drawing gentle circles across her fleshy lips, she got her juices flowing. She sighed deeply.

This was nice.

Letting the stress and worry from the last week just melt off, just sink down into bliss for the first time in forever.

She got herself nice and wet before she grabbed the smallest of the dildos and lathered it with lube.

_ Cold! _ she squeaked, she probably should have heated them up a bit first.

But they got warmed up quick enough and minutes later she was gently thrusting the smaller dildo into herself.

Her favorite turned out to be the second one. She could insert it almost like a plug. The filling sensation was something else. Slowly pulling it out and inserting it back in roughly sent sparks up her spine, borderline painful, but oh so good. A session with that toy left her feet tingling for several minutes afterwards.

She wouldn't mind a partner with that kind of equipment.

\-----

Two days later the two doctors returned and brought Pidge back to the examination room.

Mr. Stabby worked on drawing her blood while Mr. Grabby did his usual examinations. At this point Pidge had almost gotten used to it.

Suddenly a series of muted beeps drew both of the doctor’s attention Mr. Stabby hesitated, staring at his wristband. He turned to his colleague and showed it to him. Mr. Grabby raised an eyebrow to the message that lit up there.

"I am not going to argue with high command," Mr. Grabby said.

"Neither am I," Mr. Stabby replied and Pidge looked at them in confusion. What were they talking about?

They put their instruments away and unstrapped her, pulling her into a stand. Mr. Grabby grabbed a new robe from a closet and pulled it over her head before she could protest.

"Come."

She followed them to the elevator and this time it didn't stop at the usual floor, just a new corridor but it reminded her more of an airlock than the usual corridors of the ship, and the place was swarming with sentries and soldiers. Pidge felt like she was really out of place.

They walked on and on and she wouldn't have minded hadn't the floor been so damned cold. Her toes felt like bundles of icicles.

The surroundings changed, becoming grander and more intricate the farther they walked.

And then they stopped in front of a set of double doors with a large glowing symbol, flanked by two massive sentries.

Mr. Grabby pressed his palm on the pad by the door and it opened to reveal another elevator.

"Speak only when spoken to and when you do speak clearly." Mr. Stabby pushed her into it.

She turned to them as the door closed and she was alone as the elevator came to life and slowly moved upwards.

Not long after she found herself on a catwalk surrounded by empty space.

The room was gigantic, cavernous. She could barely see the ceiling. If not for the large throne like structure at the end of the catwalk she would have no bearing of size. And even that was much larger than it should be. The wall behind a dark stone with magenta light details.

With not many options where to go she headed towards the throne and only then did she notice the figure seated on it. Clad in striking wine red armor, before her sat the largest galra she had ever seen.

Emperor Zarkon.

How could she not recognise the near immortal leader of the Galra Empire? Their god emperor, that had ruled for over ten thousands years. After the invasion of Earth ended, every screen, every billboard was plastered with his imposing figure, often accompanied by heavy speeches and slogans.

Every human on Earth would know who this guy was. And they would fear him. The stories of his sense of cruelty were many.

But what did he want with her?

"Come closer." The voice was dark and rumbling.

She hesitated, but soon found her feet moving almost on their own.

It felt like an eternity to walk and she was glad the Emperor seemed to be patient, for her legs could only move so fast without outright running.

She stopped right before the dais and dared to look up at Galra in front of her.

A set of bright magenta eyes looked down at her, the lack of pupils rather unnerving.

"Katherine Holt?" His voice was equally booming this close. It reverberated through her, shaking her to her core.

"Y-yes." She cursed herself for sounding so weak.

"I have a proposition for you if you are willing to listen." His voice was calm, but she had the feeling this was not a request she should be denying. So she nodded back to him.

A faint sound from her left caught her attention.

What looked liked a table emerged seamlessly from the dark floor, decked with several steaming dishes in a plethora of colors.

"Will you dine with me?" He tilted his head towards the table with a small smile on his lips.

Confusion hit her like a brick.

Why was the Emperor of the Galra Empire interested in eating with her?

Was it common for the Emperor to serve dinner to any alien commoner?

What was going on?

"Fear naught. I have made sure everything is safe for human consumption." His voice made her realise she had been stalling.

He sat down at the helm gesturing his hand towards the opposite chair.

She hesitated, scepticism rising inside her, but she walked up to the designated chair. It was a lot taller than her so she had to awkwardly climb up on it to even reach the seat. But luckily the seat was so high set she could sit with the table surface comfortably.

The food smelled amazing.

"You probably wonder why I had you brought here." He rested his chin on his folded hands, elbows on the table.

She just nodded in reply.

"Lets just say that you piqued my interest." He made a small wave with his fingers. "It is not every day I have one of the Holts in my company."

Her heart skipped a beat.

"Your family's reputation precedes you. And I do not doubt you are of equal intellect to your brother and father."

Pidge sat there glued to her seat. This was closer to a resolution of her family members fate she had been in years.

"Where are they?!" She blurted out, placing her hands on the table a bit too hard before she could stop herself.

"Currently unknown," the Emperor replied apologetically.

So close...

"But you are here, and that pleases me." The wry smile he showed her made it run cold down her already cold spine.

"What do you want with me?" she asked boldly.

"Well, that depends on you really."

She raised an eyebrow.

"Do you know what the Galra values in a person?" The Emperor said as he started to scoop up different kinds of food onto his plate. She did the same, starting with what she assumed was a kind of potato, just that it was white with blue streaks throughout.

"I would guess strength, as you are a militaristic nation."

"Correct, that is one of our virtues. Outsmarting our opponents is another."

Pidge cocked an eyebrow.

"You have an impressive score on both academic tests and most IQ-scales according to my archivists. If it wasn't for the Galra Empire's arrival in your system you might have joined a team of scientists on a journey to the far reaches of your solar system." He poured himself a glass of pale blue drink. "Pity you never got that far." The small smile coloring his lips was hard to miss.

"I'm in space now," she said bitter and stuffed the potato looking tuber into her mouth.

"But not on the same premises."

"Well your little empire fixed that for us didn't you?" Right then she didn't care that she was being spiteful. Or that she was talking with food in her mouth.

"For you? Regrettably. For me, not so much."

She narrowed her eyes at him, trying to figure out where he was heading with this.

"You have an impressive lineage, miss Holt. Intelligence, creativity and wit colors your family in a great light for several generations. The Galra values strength above all, but strength alone does not lead armies. Not to victory, only to ruin."

"Where are you going with this?" She was getting impatient.

"This is what I offer." A small area on the table next to her plate lit up to show numbers and text.

"Allow me to be your mating partner and I will reward you greatly." He intertwined his fingers, resting his elbows on the table again, ignoring his meal to instead gaze at her.

She almost got food stuck in her throat, coughing violently not to choke.

"W-what?" She couldn't have heard right.

Just no way.

"The joining of our genes can only result in greater things." The Emperor rested his cheek in one hand while his eyes studied her.

"But I'm... I'm just... Why me??" She stuttered, completely flabbergasted.

"I like intelligent women." He replied and gave her a small sly smile.

"I..."

"No rush. You have to the end of the meal to decide." He turned his attention back to his plate, spearing a large piece of meat on his spork.

No rush my ass.

She wasn't so hungry anymore.

"You should go over the information closely. I assume you know enough Galran to read it. Anything else would have been rather disappointing." His condescending tone didn't help.

Yeah, she knew enough to read it. She knew enough to understand that the number that was listed was insanely high. She knew enough about Galra economics to know she would be set for life and then some!

But this was the Emperor. The leader of an Empire that controlled the entire known universe.

And he was huge. Bigger than any Galra she had ever gazed upon.

Would she even survive?

Maybe it would be artificial insemination? It didn’t sound like it.

The Emperor kept eating while she sat there and faced probably the hardest decision of her life. After the decision to join the program in the first place.

Urgh, she and her ideas.

But he had mentioned her brother and father. He might know more about them. She could use this mating thingy to her advantage.

Unless.

Unless it was bait.

But why?

Did he really want children with her this badly?

The conflict raged on in her mind as the Emperor got closer and closer to eating his fill, and she wasn't so stupid she did not understand that things ended when he decided they did.

She cleared her throat to get his attention.

"I'll do it."

"Excellent." He smiled content back at her and gestured to a set of cakes and sweets.

"Dessert?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A bit of an exposition dump.

"For reasons unbeknownst to us the Emperor wishes to be your mating partner."

Pidge sat on the inspection table back in the lab with the two doctors. She had been ushered back there as soon as the dinner had been completed. She hadn't minded as the whole thing had began to become rather creepy near the end, especially with how the Emperor seemed to not leave his eyes off her while she finished her plate and the dessert.  


"And because of his, not sure how I can sugarcoat this, 'size', it will be important for you to prepare your body."

"As in stretch you out a bit," Mr. Stabby added and gestured by moving his hands apart which made Pidge hope he was exaggerating.

"Why is he so large anyway?" Pidge asked curiously.

"Well he is an alpha." Mr. Stabby stated like it was obvious.

On Pidges confused look he continued: “I keep forgetting humans do not have alphas or omegas.”  


"No, we're not exactly canids." she chuckled, but quickly stopped when she saw their puzzled looks.

"Well, alphas are galra with exceptional potency and body strength. They are usually elected leaders for their fortitude and skillful abilities regarding strategy and combat." Mr. Stabby stated. "The Emperor is the alpha over all alphas, everyone bows to him, including other alphas."

"Sounds classist," Pidge said dryly. Both of the galra ignored her remark.

"It is considered a great honor to carry the offspring of an alpha, and the Emperor is no exception." Mr. Stabby said matter-of-factly.

"Are there female alphas?" Pidge asked curiously.

"They are rare, but they exist. Their offspring is usually exceptionally hardy so they are treasured beyond measure. Only the strongest betas mate with them, as alphas can't fertilise another alpha." Mr. Grabby said.

"So what are you two?"

"Do we look like hulking brutes to you?" Mr. Grabby scoffed offended, his fur bristling.

"We are betas. Normal as you would call it." Mr. Stabby explained. "And not all alphas are hulking brutes," he added and gave his colleague an sharp glare.

"You are only saying that because you got a sweet spot for commander Ladnok."

"I do not!"

"Just keep telling yourself that." Mr. Grabby rolled his eyes. "Anyway, alphas tend to be bigger. Mostly you can tell us apart by scent."

"Human sense of smell isn't much to brag about." Pidge scoffed.

"Trust me, when the alphas go into a rut, even you can smell it."

Pidge scrunched her nose. She wasn't sure she would like to experience that.

"Omegas have a very distinct smell too, but consider their rarity it's a very low chance you will ever meet one," Mr. Stabby added.

"Omegas are the opposite of alphas?" Pidge asked curiously.

"Not exactly. Omegas are repurposed beta males. They have the ability to carry and can only be fertilised by an alpha."

"Omegas are not born, they are made," Mr. Stabby stated.

"Omegas were a solution to our low female count back before we started the surrogate program. But nowadays they are almost nonexistent."

"Extremely rare in fact," Mr. Stabby added.

"And that is perhaps a good thing considering their abilities to pacify and straight up 'control' alphas. A good omega could sway an entire room full of alphas by just being present." Mr. Grabby scoffed.

"Pheromones. Powerful ones," Mr. Stabby added.

"The closest human equivalent would be a supermodel in a room full of old geezers I guess," Pidge muttered to herself. "Hormones tend to control our bodies more than we think. I get outright nasty when I am on my period."

"Galra don't really have periods. Our alphas have ruts and heats, but that is it."

"Okay, so what now?"

"Like we mentioned earlier, we need to make it so your body will survive the mating process. Our Emperor is of exceptional girth-" Mr. Grabby started.

"He's huge," Mr. Stabby added quickly.

"-and it would be preferable if he didn't rip you apart on the first night."

Pidge swallowed at the thought.

"Luckily the female human body is designed to accommodate live birth, which coincidentally leaves you with a most fortunate hip width compared to our own egg laying females."

"Galra lay eggs?!" Pidge blurted out in shock. This was news to her and she was ashamed she hadn't known about this sooner.  


"And so will you when we are finished with the augmentation process." Pidge's eyes widened at that piece of info.

"But do not worry, you will still be able to carry your normal way, it will only be like this with a Galra partner."

"Not sure I ever wish to have children, but it's nice to know it won't break me."

"We will insert a hormone chip in your womb that will affect how your body react to galra sperm. You will notice certain changes to your body."

"Your scent will change."

"Also the closer you get to your term you will get a craving for food containing protein and calcium."

"The calcium is especially important considering it is needed to create the eggs. We have no intentions of giving you osteoporosis. Your diet will be changed accordingly."

"But now, let's get started with the stretching shall we." Mr. Stabby put away his pad and they both started rummaging for equipment.

"Luckily we have toys based on our Emperors subrace so it will be easier to make you used to the shape." Mr. Stabby held up a dildo similar to her favorite of the three she had been given earlier.

That made her breathe out a bit calmer. At least something would be 'familiar'.

Mr. Grabby strapped her down onto the inspection table, legs raised and spread and arms slightly elevated. "This is for your own safety as we have no intention of causing you harm."

"Especially if doing so would summon the Emperor's wrath."

"Yeah, I seriously doubt he would appreciate delays due to injury."

"Either way we must make sure you are ready at a moments notice."

"Why?" Pidge asked curious.  


"No one but his closest advisors know the schedule of the Emperor's rut. For his safety of course. Couldn't have someone abuse that knowledge could we?"

"Are ruts really that big of a deal for alphas?"

"Oh you have no idea. Some alphas lose all common sense during their ruts. Worst case they latch onto the nearest beta that fills their requirements, not letting anyone near until they have had their fill, whether their victim consents to it or not."

"That's a bit of an exaggeration."

"Well it's true. It's a reason they are forced to use suppressants most of the time."

"And omegas still affect them."

"But now let's get down to business shall we?" Mr Grabby said and pushed a table with a large device Pidge didn't have to ponder twice over was a fucking machine. Mr Stabby attached the dildo to the front of the machine and Pidge tried her best to think of other things than the incoming copulation with an audience.


End file.
